User blog:Kreesi/Chapter 1 part 2
Time to continue my last post. So. Where Aoi and Nene going? What is "something"? Now you gonna know! _____________________________________________________________ -Where is "this" place Aoi Nee-san? - after 5 minutes Nene ask Aoi again -I told you! We are close -So tell me what you mean when you say "close"?! You told that last time, 5 minutes ago! -This is not that much! -Excuse me?! Why you thinking like that? -Because.. This is it! We are where we want to be! -That's a.... -The kindergarten. -Why we.... No... NO! YOU WANT TO BE A BABYSITTER?! -Well.. yes. -WHY THE HELL YOU WANT TO BE A BABYSITTER?! -You know.. Yuka sometimes is a nanny of Futaba, so i though.. -Who the hell is Futaba? -Kanzaki's niece! And why you still screaming "the hell"?! -NIECE OF WHO?! -Kanzaki's niece. Why you... -WHAT?! WHY SHE TAKE CARE OF KANZAKI'S NIECE?! SHE WANT TO BE HER AUNT?! -WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?! -BECAUSE... BECAUSE... BECAUSE WHY SHE STILL DO EVERYTHING FOR HIM?! SHE IS IN LOVE?! -Sometimes I just think that you are jealous about another people. -IM NOT JEALOUS! IM MAD! F*CKIN MAD! -WHY?! -WE ARE RED TAILS! WE HAVE SOME RULES! AND SOMEONE 'SHOULD'T BREAK IT! ! -STOP SHOUT UP ON ME! -Im sorry! But that not fair! We have rules! And only i'm not trying to not break them! -Yuka never broke any of the rules! Kanzaki is for her... like a hero! -Why?! -Why "why"? -Why YOU are not her hero?! -I don't know Nene! Maybe he is her hero beacuse he was... a boy. -Exactly! He was a boy! -Oh Nene, PLEASE! Stop! -But its true! Oga was a boy too and you fallen in love in him and you leave Red Tails! I'm sure Yuka will soon leave us too. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in Sunday, maybe after month. But she do it. For tfu! Kanzaki! -We talking about something else again! -Yeah, right. We return to this topic. So. Why you want to be a babysitter? -Because i must take care of Kouta. -Why? -Because his babysitter is sucks. -Ok.. And? -And another too. -So... -So i must be one of them and be that good babysitter. -IT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE !! -Yeah i know.. -So what is that REAL reason? -Kindergarten is the only place where i never meet Oga and Baby Beel -And that's why you want leave us again?! -Sorry. -AOI NEE-SAN! THAT'S PLAN IS F*CKIN STUPID! -So you maybe try to make new plan, how i can stop love him?!... F*ck. I confessed -Just stop! You don't have another way! -I can't! -I know but leaving us... this didn't gave you anything at the last time, so this can't give it to you now. -Right. I'm sorry Nene. But.. He was... -A boy? That sounds like a this song of Avril Lavigne -I remember! "''He was a boy! She was a girl! Can I make it any more obvious?". Lyrics is sucks but this is so true. -You remember next verse? "Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone" -Nene.. I don't know or do you know, this song is about a cocky girl. Im do not lifted up the nose. -Aoi.. I tryin so help you, but i think you don't want to stop love him. -I want! But i can't -Because ,you still have a hope. -You're right. -Aoi Nee-san.. -yeah? -I have a wierd feeling.. -What happen? -I think.. We must find Furuichi -For what? -Because, probably he still remember where i live. -He know where i live too -But he didn't see you when you take a shower. -Oh come on! Furuichi is not that stupid to stalking you! -Are you sure of that? -Yes, i am. -OK.. But he know how my parents are! -And? -He can tell that another people -I repeat. He is not that stupid! '''At the next day in the one of classroom in the Ishiyama High School... -YOU SAID WHAT?! -Ne-Ne-Ne-Ne-Nene-san! I swear that's an accident! I really don't wan't to tell it to Himekawa-san! -HIMEKAWA KNOW?! -Yes O^O' -Furuichi.... IM GONNA KILL YOU YOU MOTHERF****** MAN B**CH! ! -Easy Nene-san! - interjected Yuka - He told you, that's an accident! -Why you trying to protect him?! -Because... I hear that you and Aoi Nee-san had a REALLY INTERSTING CONVERSATION ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE WHOSE NAME I MISS BECAUSE OF THE PRESCENCE OF THAT PRESON IN THE CLASS IN WHICH LIVE ! ! -What are you talking about? - Kanzaki ask -NOT YOUR F*CKIN BUSSINES! -Easy Hanazawa-chan - this time, that was Natsume - Stop screaming. He just ask. Anyway, I see girls that you had a little trouble with you relation. Can we helped? -That nice Natsume-senpai but i don't think so. -What happen by the way? - Oga be quiet all the time, but shout of grils can wake up Baby Beel -I want to know it too! - Yuka still be very mad. She never liked when someone talking about her "behind her back". -Just calm down OK? We going with Nene to the kindergarten, no matter why, and we started to argue. And i say that you sometimes you are caring for Futaba. And.. No matter... We just argue again. -WHY?! -I told you later! -NO YOU TELL ME NOW! -"No tell me now, i'm Hanazawa and i had a period" -HAHA VERY FUNNY MK5! ! -Where is your sense of humor? -SO I DON'T HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR HAA?! I TELL YOU JOKE! -Come on. -Knock knock -Who's there? -GO F*CK YOURSELF! ! -What happen with you today "ginger"? - Ringo coming to class - MK5 has right? You had a period? -NOT YOUR BUSSINES YOU OLD HOOKER! -HOW DO YOU CALL ME YOU BI*CH?! -HOOKER! H-O-O-K-E-R! THIS IS WHO YOU ARE! -OO WE HAVE A SMARTASS HERE HAA?! COME AT ME IF YOU ARE SURE YOU WANT FIGHT WITH ME !! AND BELIVE ME, YOU DON'T! -DO YOU THINK I'M SCARED?! COME ON! I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE IS YOUR PLACE WH*RE! -YOU MOTHERF***ER! ! The girls wanted to put up a fight, and everyone were too shocked by the sudden courage Yuka, to do any react. But wait. Is there a one person who had enough -STOP IT GODDAMMIT! STOP IT NOW! ENOUGH! PAAKO CALM DOWN AND -DON'T CALL ME PAAKO! -ANYWAY! CALM DOWN! AND RINGO DO NOT PROVOKE HER! -But.. -SHUT THE F*CK UP! ALL OF YOU! ! MY HEAD GONNA EXPLODE! HURT ME UP FROM THE MORNING AND YOU STILL TEAR SNOUT AS FUCKED ! ! -Kanzaki-san, now you screaming, -Because i'm mad Furuichi. If they had any problem, let shout and fight in another place. -OHH FUCK EVERYONE OF YOU! Hanazawa came out of the class, surprisingly not slamming the door. -What the f*ck is wrong with her?! - Kanzaki and Oga shouting -I think she love Kanzaki! - Nene whisper to Aoi's ear -WHAT?! - but every boy hear that. Especially "she love him", they don't care she said "i think" too. -She love me? - Kanzaki was shocked -NO! SHE DIDN'T -Wait, but you said, that she do. -BUT I DON'T- -Natsume, she love me? -I don't know Kanzaki. Why don't you ask her? -That's a good idea.. Come on. -NO KANZAKI WAIT! YOU CAN'T- Annd. he go.. Aoi we're screwed! -I know Nene. She never forgive us. But... Why he so care? -Maybe he love her too. -CHIAKI! YOU'RE RIGHT! OHMYF*CKINGGOD! We must stop him! -Why Nene-san? You don't want her happy? -I WANT BUT NOT WITH KANZAKI -You really don't like him right? -Yes i don't! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts